


Hopeless

by smolsnxpe



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Alpha Shane Walsh, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bruises, Forced Bonding, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Omega Rick Grimes, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:07:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28057356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smolsnxpe/pseuds/smolsnxpe
Summary: Shane didn't die that night at the farm. Instead he sunk his teeth into Ricks pretty little neck and took what was for the taking.No hoard showed up to distract the pillaging Alpha or to free Rick from the cruel world he seemed doomed to live.Now he's praying for a miracle but after what he had seen? His prays weren't going to be answered.
Relationships: Lori Grimes/Rick Grimes, Rick Grimes/Shane Walsh
Comments: 9
Kudos: 47





	Hopeless

**Author's Note:**

> Things to Note;  
> \- Amber eyes for Alphas instead of red.  
> \- Lori was pregnant but lost the baby pretty quickly, setting Shane spiraling out of control.  
> \- Daryl and Glenn went missing shortly after they separated from Rick and Shane whilst looking for Randle.

The skin around Ricks neck was a deep purple - almost black - in colourations. The teeth marks indented in his skin were still prominent, even two days after the bonding. Rick hated that word, the way Shane used it against him, like a weapon. They were not bonded, they were not mated. Rick was held captive, biologically handcuffed to a raging Alpha who had long since fallen off the tracks. In a world with no jails and yet Rick was still a prisoner to his nature, too him.

  
  
  


Every small movement Hershal made towards Rick's throat - his fingers slick with soothing ointments - made the Omega flinch away. He couldn't handle the Alpha being so close,an insecure nagging voice made him worry if Shane would react to the old man's presence but who else had the medical skills Hershal did?

  
  


“A’ think it should clear up in a’ few days or so… Never have a’seen such markings,” Rick didn’t need to look up to know the well kept man was frowning as hespoke.

  
  


“I have,” Rick answered, his dull blue eyes feeling heavy as they bore into the wooden planks of the floor, “We’d get cases all the time of forced pairings… Wasn’t always just the necks that were bruised, scarred.”

  
  


“Rick we--”

  
  


They both smelt Shane before he entered the room. His thick, overpowering musk drifted down the hallway and seeped in through the cracked door like a tear gas, a weapon of war. The scent was suffocating, it clung to the inside of your nose and clogged up any senses you had left. It was intoxicating. Rick needed it, like a drug, but he hated every moment he was hooked.

  
  


The army boots clunked against the floor with each step he took. Rick saw them as the door opened slowly but he didn't dare lift his gaze from the leather steel toe caps. He didn’t dare meet that hungry, primal glare of amber alpha eyes.

  
  


“Hershal,”

  
  


Shanes cold words sent a deadly chill down Ricks spine. Adrenaline coursed through his viens like raging rapids, flight or fight ready to make him flee. Even if there was nowhere to flee.

  
  


“Shane,”

  
  


“Anyone ever told you it ain’t wise to be alone with another Alphas submissive?” Floorboards creaked as Shane drew closer, musk creeping over Ricks body, engulfing his form.

  
  


Maybe if Hershal was younger, maybe if the drink hadn't left his body aging at twice its rate, maybe he would have done something but like an old lion, Herschel was close to being run out from his pride. Nobody needed an old Alpha around who couldn’t do their job. His clock was ticking and he would be damned if it was Shane who ended him. Hershal dipped his head down briefly and left the room, ointment abandoned on the bedside table.

  
  


Shane waited until he heard the click of the door behind him before approaching Rick. Two swift steps had him in Ricks personal space. His hand was quick to hand on the Omegas chin, fingers grasping the stubble covered skin and pulling Ricks head up. Their gaze met; Amber burning into blue. A predator staring at its prey moments before makings it kill…

  
  


Rick wishes he was dead. Out of Shanes grasp, away from his painful fingers that violated him in every way he could be violated.

  
  


“I don’t want him putting anything on your neck. You’re going to wear this shit proudly, you hear me?” His words snapped Rick out from daydreaming of sweet bliss. His tone was soft, a little more than a whisper, but Rick knew better than to take his tone and run.

  
  


Shanes' large overbearing hands departed from Rick's chin and moved down to his neck, grazing the bruising skin. 

  
  


Rick had to stop everything in his body from flinching away. He made a small noise from the back of his throat as pain shot up his neck. Lori had left love bites on him before but this was… No wonder Omega suppressants were so readily available.

  
  


There was a moment of silence. Sweet silence. It didn’t last for long.

  
  


“Lori has moved your things into the RV. Dale gave it up without a fight,” The corner of Shanes lips twitched into a monetary smirk. The smirk was like a punch in the gut but Ricks mind was racing hard, fast. Dale.

  
  


Dale was at the heart of the storm. He was in danger, no doubt the next vicitm after Otis, Randle… With Shane taking full control of camp - Andrea and Tdog at his side like attack dogs - Dale would be turned into Dogmeat one way or another. It made Ricks entire body tremble, as if he hadn’t been shaky enough. 

  
  


“Y-yeah, I’ll go there now. Rest up an’ all,” Ricks throat was dry, anxiety having its claws wrapped around his throat and choking the words right out of him.

  
  


His answer earned him a smile. A genuine smile. For a moment he wondered if the Shane he knew was buried in there somewhere, deep under that schoolboy rage he had always had but seemed to manifest into the monster stood before Rick. The monster that-- No. Best not to think about it.

  
  


Rick walked with a limp in his step. 

  
  


Hershel didn’t meet his eyes as they passed in the hallway but an unspoken apology was hung low in the air.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so timid about this but I'm using this fanfic as a venting medium so its not up to scratch tbh  
> Either way I really encourage you to leave comments encouraging me!!  
> Also if anyone wants to roleplay just me up. I can play a pretty good omega Rick lmao. 
> 
> My tumblr; https://smolsnxpe.tumblr.com/


End file.
